Field of the Disclosure
The disclosed subject matter relates generally to mobile computing systems and, more particularly, to detecting the presence of a protective liner on the display of a device.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices include displays that also function as touch sensitive user interfaces. Many mobile devices include glass displays. While glass displays are resistant to scratching, they are susceptible to breaking if the device is dropped or sufficient pressure is applied to the display. While plastic displays are less susceptible to breaking, they are less resistant to scratching due to user handling, storage, etc.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may solve or at least reduce some of the problems identified above.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.